


Felicis

by thebearking



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You worry about Matt, you tell him not to be reckless, and you patch him up when he doesn't listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY love matt and i wanted to write something for him so here's a short drabble i wrote this morning for him. i plan on writing more for him in the future ~~and perhaps even for peter parker~~. gender-neutral reader who has first-aid training.

“Did you even put up a fight?” you grumbled, wiping away the blood still trickling from the corner of Matt’s mouth. Your eyes roved over his face, his pale skin mottled with bruises and scrapes. You had sewn the deepest of his lacerations shut and bandaged a pack of ice to his ribs. “You look like you’ve been trampled. Or hit by a truck.”

Matt chuckled. “You know I did my best.”

“You need time to heal. You jumped back in too fast; your ribs are already ruined again.” You were rambling now but you didn’t care. You had to get the words out. “You can’t take on seven guys at once, Matt, not when your body is still recovering.”

“...Eight. Eight guys.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” you asked him, your voice softer than before. You placed the blood-soaked rag on the coffee table and brushed the hair from Matt’s sweaty forehead. “You need to take care of yourself, Matt. As much as I love patching you up every day, I hate seeing you hurt. You’re going to get yourself killed if you don’t start listening to your body and respecting its limits.” You cupped his cheek in your hand. “I can only do so much.”

Matt sighed and turned his face into your palm, his eyes staring sightlessly up at you. You wondered what he was seeing right now: most likely you, or the faint shape of you, flickering with fire. “You’re too good to me,” he murmured, grasping your wrist with one hand.

You leaned over to kiss his brow. “I am.”

“You deserve better,” he rasped.

“I do.”

“Why do you stay?”

You took his face in both hands and kissed him tenderly, so as not to irritate his bruised nose or the cut in the side of his mouth. You felt him exhale against your lips, and you pulled away, just a little, before he could really reciprocate. “I care about you too much,” you told him simply.

Matt grinned. “Guess I’m just lucky, then,” he muttered, his thumb rubbing the inside of your wrist in small circles.

You nodded, carding your fingers through his hair. “The luckiest.”


End file.
